


A Little Jealousy Could Be A Good Thing

by EmDee8907



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Jealous James, Possible Spoilers, season 3-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDee8907/pseuds/EmDee8907
Summary: James and Teresa are still on the outs. What happens when he over hears late night conversations? What happens when he sees another man hit on the woman he loves so deeply? We get a jealous James is what. Will this be enough to snap him out of his thoughts and try and work things out? Will they ever get a happily ever after? Find out for more.





	1. A Little Drinking & Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back with another one. This one started out as just a crack fic and then it morphed into something decent. I absolutley loved when they introduced Javier to us, and how they showed James taking an immediated dislike to him. 
> 
> Dont worry this will be all Jeresa, I just like to play with James a little, lol Since we havent seen too much of Javier he is a hard character to write, so I hope I got close to how he would be. 
> 
> This fic is completely written and only about 4-5 chapters, so it will get daily updates, as well as my other works. 
> 
> This is 100% un-beta-ed so any and all mistakes are mine to own. I am looking for a beta that can help out. 
> 
> A monster was awoken in me and writing really takes my mind off stressful things. 
> 
> Well onto the fic.

Chapter 1

Teresa and company were all back at the compound catching some much needed rest, well almost everyone. Teresa was down in the kitchen browsing new places to live over a cup of tea. It was 2 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She heard a clatter and she immediately reaches for the gun she had on the table. She cocks it ready to shoot when she sees Javier come into view. He holds up his hands in defense. “Don't shoot chica! It's just me.”

Teresa sighs, “What are you doing up?”

Javier passes the counter seeing a bottle of Tequila sitting there and a couple of shot glasses they had left out to dry. He swipes everything off the counter and makes his way to sit next to Teresa.

“It’s obvious you don't sleep much, so you are going to need something much stronger than that tea, if you want to relax.”

He pours them each a shot, “plus I want to drink with the pretty Mexicana that took down that puto Epifanio Vargas.”

Teresa doesn't pick up her shot, she closes her laptop lid. “He had it coming.”

Javier downs his shot with expertise, “You know I look forward to working with you and my cousin, I may just have to visit Phoenix more often.” He is clearly hitting on Teresa.

“I have all the manpower I need.”

Javier pours another shot, “Not from what I hear.”

Teresa looks at him taking the shot, wanting to feel the smooth liquor burn in her stomach. She stares at him, “And what exactly do you think you hear?”

“That you will have an opening on your team. I couldn't help but overhear you and Soldier Boy outside, he’s an idiot if he doesn't take your offer.”

He pours her another drink, “If I had a woman like you at my side, I would never let you go. I hear you are one bad bitch. Taking out the Comisión all in one shot. I know you aren't just a boss who sits back and watches.” he gestures to her face, “You get down with the big boys, not afraid to get your hands dirty.”

Teresa takes her second shot while Javier is on his third or fourth. She ignores his comments about her.

“I may not know you Mendoza, but I can see a fire in you. Determined to be the only one on top. I reckon you have done a lot to get that way.”  
He pours them another shot, and he can see from the low light he could see Teresa had a tattoo on her arm. He couldn't make it all out due to her having her sleeves only half rolled up.

He points to her arm, “You show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

Teresa lets out an unladylike snort, “That line is so old.”

“Come on Mendoza, tell me the story behind your ink.”

Teresa sighs, “Fine.” She rolls up her sleeve and he makes out the word.

“It means “She who creates herself.”

“That's deep.”

“It wasn't my choice, it was a gift from El Santo.”

“Man I thought my cousin was crazy, but the stories I have heard about him, makes me even fear him.”

“He’s not all that bad, well he wasn't.” She gestures to her face, I was requested to go to Bolivia and a non follower of his bombed the entire place, I was the only one that made it out alive.”

She wants to lighten the mood so she smiles softly, “I showed you mine now it’s your turn.”  
A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone, Teresa thinks.

What they didn't know was they weren't alone, James had made his way downstairs when he heard talking and went to go check it out. He was waiting behind the corner of the kitchen listening in. he knew it was wrong but if Javier tried to make a move on Teresa he was going to be right there. The more he listened to them the more he heard Teresa laughing, he couldn't remember the last time he heard her laugh. He listened for a while telling himself it was to make sure Teresa was safe, but a bigger part of him wanted to know how she has been doing.

He hears the shot glasses “thump” against the table and then he hears a conversation about El Santo, and tattoos.

He had to grit his teeth so many times as he listen to Mr. Smooth try to make a move on Teresa, but he knew or at least hoped she wasn't falling for it.

His ears perk up when he heard them talking about him again.

“So I have to know. How did you get Soldier Boy to leave Camila?”

“I didn't, he left on his own. We weren't on speaking terms for a while and then he tracked me down in Europe, saved my life actually.”

“What did he do that you weren't in contact?’

Teresa lost count on how many shots he poured her but she shrugged downing another one, “You know how the story goes, guy betrays your trust, guys gets girl shot and almost killed, then guy tries killing girl himself.”

Javier lets out a long whistle, “Damn girl. And you forgave him?”

“He’s done a lot of good since coming back.”

Teresa looks at the nearly empty bottle and sighs, Pote was going to kill her for drinking all the Tequila...again.

“Anyone who sees you two, can tell there is something going on….”

Teresa cuts him off, “I’m not talking about it.”

“But you should, might do you some good.”

Teresa lets out a deep sigh, “Nothing to talk about, he wants to leave, and I can't stop him.”

Javier pours a shot, but he doesn't take it. “Take it from me, if you find that special someone, don't let them go. Fight tooth and nail for them, because life is short.”

Teresa looks up at him like he has two heads.

“Before I was the leader of the Death Squad, I fell in love. Pretty Mexican girl like yourself. I met her while working with Boaz, she made me want to get out of the life. Go legit.”

Teresa could sense this wasn't a happy ending, she knew that more than anyone.

“What happened?”

“The rival Cartel put a hit out on me and instead got her.”

Teresa can't help but be sympathetic, “I’m sorry.”

Javier shakes his head, “So you see, when you find the one. The one that can challenge you in any way, you do whatever you can to keep it. And if Soldier Boy does leave you, I will definitely keep you warm on those lonely nights.”  
Teresa lets out another snort, “Got any skills with a sniper rifle?”

Javier perks up at that, “I can handle any gun Mendoza, but I have a feeling Soldier Boys would be hard to replace.”

“He’s irreplaceable.”

Javier looks around the kitchen and their surroundings, “I have to admit it, you have good taste in safe houses.”

“It’s not mine, it’s James’”

“It’s still some nice digs, but it’s not something I would picture you living in.”

Teresa looks at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Javier holds up his hands “no disrespect, I just mean, I picture you in a massive mansion, you decorated in his end furs and all the riches in the world.”

“I had that once before, trust me that girl that had those things, died a long time ago. I like it here, it feels more like home.”

James was still plastered behind the wall listening in, it was hard to hear a lot of it since they were talking low but he heard Javier give Teresa a few more lame one liners, making her laugh each time. He knew he had a decision he had to make, should he stay and try and have a real relationship with Teresa, or should he go and never see her again. That second option made him sick to his stomach.

He knew he needed to get some rest, and he heard Javier stand up from the chair, “This chat has been real fun Mendoza, but we should really get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

Teresa shakes her head, “I don't need much sleep, I’ll be fine.”

Javier winks at her, “Well if you change your mind and want something to warm you up, I’m right down the hall.”

Teresa laughs at that, “Good night Javier.”

James made a quick beeline for his room before he got caught. He wanted to ring that SOB’s neck. He knew Teresa and he were on the outs right now, but he loved her and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

He slips into his room, and collapses on his bed. He ended up tossing and turning most of the night.


	2. Conversations on a Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a lottle more of Jealous James lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to the viewers, kudosers, and commenters. 
> 
> I write to escape my shitty life and with each comment it makes it a little better. 
> 
> Im not sure what I am going to do after QOTS finale but I do have Stolen Moments and that story has turned massive. 
> 
> This is completely unbeta-ed only using MS office so blame that lol. 
> 
> Onto the Fic...It's a pretty long one.

Teresa ended up going to bed around 5 A.M. she felt so tired, more tired than usual so she stumbled her way downstairs and only sees Javier at the counter, sipping coffee. Looking smug over his cup. “Morning Mendoza!”

“Not so loud, how are you this alert? You drank way more than me.”

“Years of practice.”

She looks around and doesn't see James or Pote. “Where are James and Pote?”

“They said something about taking Your Highness to locate his friend. They left about an hour ago, they should be back soon.”

Teresa cringes feeling her head throb from the streaming sun..

Javier smirks, “you know what the best way to get rid of a hangover fast is?”

Teresa shakes her head.

“Follow me.”

He leads her outside and stops right in front of his Harley.

Teresa shakes her head “No” already getting what he was talking about.

“No way.”

He straddles the bike putting the key in, “Come on Mendoza, live a little.”

Teresa stands there a few seconds, and finally gives in. “Fine but only 2 miles, then we come back here.”

She gets on the back of the bike, holding onto him. He starts the bike speeding his way out of the compound, Teresa sees that Pote was just pulling in as they were leaving, she gives him a small wave before Javier accelerates faster down the road.

~~~~

Pote sees Javier speed out of there like a bat out of hell, and turns to James. “Was that?”

James grits his teeth, “Yep.”

“You need to put that pendejo in his place.”

James sighs, “She’s not my property, Teresa can be with whoever she wants.”

Pote grunts in annoyance, “I swear I’m going to use that cage we had for Camila and lock you two in there to deal with your shit.”

James just ignores him getting out of the truck, slamming the door as he goes.

~~~~

Teresa had to admit Javier was right the cool fresh air really was sobering her up. She was holding on for dear life and she was looking over his shoulder, he had on a simple black tank top on and instead of seeing smooth skin, she saw a casket on the side of his neck. She wasn't riding with Javier right now, she was picturing herself holding onto James as they sped down the open road.

Teresa had absolutely no interest in Javier. Besides needing his help, it was just nice to be able to talk to someone that couldn't judge.

She dips her head back and just takes in the brisk chill and she had never felt more awake. She was going to do what Javier told her to in the first place, she was going to fight for James, even if it killed her.

Instead of a 2 mile ride, they were gone for almost an hour. They pull back into the compound and Javier helps her off the bike. “You were right it did sober me up.”

“I usually am.”

They walk into the house and she sees Pote sitting on the couch with a scowl on his face.

“Where you been?”

“We went for a ride to try and sober up.”

She looks around and doesn't see James. “Where’s James?”

Pote doesn't answer her.

Sensing the tension, Javier heads back to the kitchen to have another cup of coffee, leaving them alone.

Pote looks up disapprovingly at Teresa. “What are you doing Teresita?’

“Just like he said. We went for a ride to sober me up.”

“Have you forgotten who he is and how dangerous he is?”

Teresa sighs, “No, and there is nothing going on. He’s a big flirt. I’m not interested.”

“You need to make up your mind what you want to do.”

“I will after we will deal with Cortez, I will talk to him.”

Pote not liking that answer, “you should do that now, if we go against Cortez and his men, and his heads not right, you know how dangerous that could be.”

Teresa nods her head, “I will.”

She slowly walks upstairs, stopping at James’ door. She gently knocks and a few seconds later the door pops open. James is on his phone looking at something. Probably research.

“How’s Bilal?”

James masking any type of emotion he answers stiffly, “Taza said it could go either way.”

Teresa nods her head, she could practically feel the coldness coming off him, he wouldn't even look her in the eyes, “About earlier, there's nothing going on with Javier, he was just trying to make me feel better.”

James mumbles, “I’m sure he was.”

Teresa turns and closes his door, “I don't have any feelings for him, he is just someone hired to help us get rid of Cortez.”

James facade was crumbling, “And what do you call the late night drinking and conversations?”

“You were listening?”

James shrugs “I heard a noise and went to check it out.”

“I’m not sure how much you heard, but he was just there to talk.”

“And proposition you over and over.”

Teresa was getting frustrated, “It was harmless flirting, that was one sided. He was trying to get me to realize how much you mean to me.”

For the first time James’ finally let his guard down, he turns to face her, “Teresa…”

“I know you said you needed time, and I’m sorry for how everything went down, but I do care. I meant what I said I don't want to lose you. I’m sorry for not trusting you. I don't know how to trust. Every person I knew has betrayed me in some way. I know you are different, that our relationship is different, I just don't know if I’m capable of trusting again.”

James listens to everything she says, he licks his bottom lip, “I appreciate you being honest, but I’m not sure it's enough. If something like this happens again, how do I know you won't suspect me again.”

“Because I know you would never do anything to hurt me.”

James makes a little click with his tongue, “I don't know.”

“Please, give me a chance.”

James goes to open his mouth, when they are interrupted by Teresa's phone, she sighs seeing it's George.

“Yeah….okay George…. Okay, we will meet you there.”

She hangs up, turning to James. She wants to continue where they left off, but James beats her to it.

“Look, let's go meet George and deal with Cortez, then we can talk. Okay?”

Teresa nods her head, letting out a soft, “Okay.”

She leaves his room and heads downstairs to see Pote and Javier waiting around the counter in the kitchen.

Pote slides her a mug of tea across the counter just as James made his way into the kitchen.

“George called, he has the guns we will need on its way to the warehouse, We have to leave and meet him there, he wants to go over the strategy.”

“We have the cabróns location, Camila is being held about 20 miles from the border.”

Javier speaks up, moving to stand next to her, a little too close for comfort. “That was smart Mendoza, something he would never see coming.”

Teresa nods her head, “We should head out.”

Teresa grabs her jacket and heads for the door. Pote and the others trailing behind her. They are standing on the driveway where Javier parked his bike he smirks pointing to his bike, “Want to ride with me Mendoza.”

Teresa stops at the passenger door of the truck, she sees James clenching his jaw, “No thanks. One ride was enough for me.”

She hops in the passenger seat with Pote and they follow Javier out of the compound with James right behind them.

It's quiet in the truck so Teresa speaks up, “I talked to him. He knows there isn't anything, or will be anything going on with Javier.”

Pote sighs, “And?”

“We didn't get to talk much after that, George had called.”

“That loco cabron likes you Teresita.”

“He’s just a big flirt, looking to get a rise out of James. He actually isn't all that bad, more than meets the eyes.”

Pote raises an eyebrow in her direction.

“We talked for quite a bit late last night.”

“That’s where all my tequila went.”

“I’ll buy you more.”

Pote grunts, “I know you haven't been sleeping again, when is the last time you got a full night's rest.”

Teresa already knew the answer to that, “Before Bolivia.” Before James said we needed a break. She thought.

“I think when this is all over, you need a vacation for a while. You have been going nonstop since we got back from Malta.”

“I can't, soon we will be getting our shipment from Reynaldo and then I have to meet with Boaz…”

“I can handle that while you take some time off.”

Teresa thinks it over, “Maybe you are right, but I don't want to go alone.”

“I know I was against James in the first place, but I see how much he cares for you, even when we were with Camila. But I have seen him at your side, I have seen him when he let all his guards down when Camila had you. The issues you two are having, it's not all on you, I was responsible too. I think you two leaving together would be good, you have a lot to talk about more than one day is going to cover.”

Teresa sighs knowing Pote is right, “I don't know Pote, it took me the entire day to get him to hear me out, he was just going to leave after Cortez is dealt with.”

“Well you will know soon enough, Cortez goes down tonight.”

Teresa nods her head, she pulls up the tracker on Camila’s bracelet. She sees it is stationed.

Pote is driving and he sees Javier accelerate even faster on his bike, “pinche loco cabrón.”

Teresa laughs at that pulling out her tablet to look over some things for the winery.

She sighs deeply, “We need to find a new manager to help run the winery. We will have to reopen soon.”

Pote is quiet for a few seconds, “and we need to find someone to replace Lil T.” he sees that decision weighing on Teresa. “You did the right thing Teresita, you gave that girl a chance at a new life.”

“I know we haven't talked about it but I’m sorry about Kelly Anne. I know you were getting close.”

“Sometimes we have to make choices we don't want to. You had no choice Teresita she could have put us in even more dangerous, including Little Tony.”

“We should get him out of the academy.”

“And do what? Bring him here with us.”

“Yes, I think he would like it here. I promised Brenda I would take care of him, it's not fair to just send him off to school.”

“Maybe you are right, we should let him finish out the month left of school, and we will bring him here.”

Teresa nods her head in agreement.

The rest of the drive is in comfortable silence, they pull up to the warehouse and see Charger guarding the grounds. Javier was already parked and James was just pulling in behind them.

George must have heard them pull up because he comes out looking a little worn out.

“Baby Girl, how you doing?”

“Good, George. How is Bilal doing?”

He takes a hit of the joint he was smoking, “He’s getting the best care he can get right now.”

They all walk into the warehouse to go over the plans, while Javier rallied his men.

“So James and Javier will take his men to the location Camila is being held at…..”

George interrupts Teresa, “Sorry to jump in Baby Girl, but this is one show I will be joining. I am taking that sadistic sob down.”

Teresa thinks it over, “Are you sure?”

“I’m getting my revenge for what he did to me and Bilal.”

Teresa could see there was no point in arguing, so she agrees.

Javier comes back in, and George can't help but see he is standing a little too close if it's any indication of James repeatedly cracking his knuckles.

Teresa leaves letting the guys strategize while she goes up to the top of the roof, she sighs deeply hoping that nothing goes wrong. She is standing by the edge looking out to the open field.

She hears the door open and someone step out, she turns to see George walk out, he leans against the wall next to her. “How you holding up Baby Girl? On the real?”

Teresa sighs, “Just a lot on my mind.”

George lights up another joint, “You’re not the only one T. I can see Rico Suave is a little off his game. Something happen between you two?”

Teresa plucks the joint out of his hand taking a few deep drags, “It’s nothing.”

George sighs grabbing another joint to light, “C’mon Baby Girl you can talk to me. I knew from the moment I saw you, there was something there. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out why he showed up in Malta.”

Teresa finishes a good part of the joint, feeling slightly more relaxed. “I hurt him. Someone stuck a tracker in Guero’s necklace. Devon Finch tracked me down and bombed the entire estate.”

George finishes for her, “And you thought he did it?”

Teresa nods her head sadly, “I should have given him the benefit of the doubt. Now after all this is over, he says he wants to leave.”

George looks down at Javier standing by his bike, he smirks at Teresa, “Although I can think of someone else that would love to replace him.”

Teresa turns around to look at what he is looking at, she chortles, “That’s not going to happen.”

“Or hell, I could always join your team, you could be my queen.”

Teresa knows he is joking, “Besides Pote, there is only one man I would want by my side ruling.”

She finishes the blunt, smashing it out under her boot, she sees Javier leaning against his bike when James walks over to him. She turns back around resting against the half wall.

George hands her another joint, “For later, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day.”

Teresa takes it and puts it in her pocket. They just stand up there enjoying the peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a truce... I love George so much and hope nothing happens to him... Only 2 more chapters to go. until then. D


	3. Truce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh James and Javier showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are actually reading this, thank you.

James walks out to where Javier is, man did he hate the guy. He sees him casually leaning again his bike.

“Are your men on their way?”

“3 dozen of my best.”

James takes a drag of his cigarette, ready to turn around and leave. “You know you don't fool me, I know what your game is here.”

Javier smirks not moving from his bike. “And what game would that be?”

“You think she is going to fall for your lines? Teresa is smart. You can flirt with her all you would like but she can sense bullshit from a mile away.”

Javier pushes off from his bike, standing in front of James, trying to size him up. “Why would you care, Soldier Boy? I hear you are leaving anyways.”

James doesn't say anything for a few seconds, “I have protected her from everything that was thrown our way, if I have to I will from you.”

Javier lets out a laugh at that, “I’m no threat to _her_.”

James scoffs, “Like I’m afraid of you, you might be a Jimenez, but I’m smarter.” James takes a much needed drag from his cigarette, “So you can have all the late night chats over drinks or motorcycle rides you want. You think you might be smart, now that you and your cousin are her partners but I know Teresa, she doesn't trust anyone.”

James turns to leave, but Javier speaks up, “Including you? When you leave there is nothing you can do to stop me from joining her. She is unlike anyone I ever met, I can see why you dropped Camila for her.”

James doesn't want to hear it anymore he goes to walk away from the conversation, “A word of advice pendejo…” James turns around to look at him, “Don't let her get away. I mean no harm, just wanted to mess with you a little, make you see what you will be missing If you leave her.”

James squints his eyes unsure if he should believe him. Javier raises his hands up in defense. “Truly I have no intentions towards Teresa, I was sent to do a job. I can see how much you love that girl, and I see how much both of you are hurting. After this why don't you stay and talk things out.”

James sighs knowing he is right. “Why tell me all this? If you were only trying to mess with my head?”

“Because while it was fun in the beginning, you need your head on straight when we go to war. Cortez won’t go down easy. I need someone I can trust to have my back.”

“I always have my men’s back.”

They shake hands, signaling a truce. James walks back in to man the chatter on the radio.

James is going over the escape plan, when he hears Pote come in. He sets a couple of bottles of beer on the table, pulling up a stool.

“You clear your head?”

James nods his head, cracking one of the beers open taking a long sip. “Yeah.”

Pote cracks his open as well, taking a few long sips, “Teresa tells me about your plan after all this is over.”

“Of course she did, she tells you everything.” He says hostility.

“She didn't tell me everything cabrón, like about you two, I told you both repeatedly it's never good to mix business with pleasure.”

James nods his head but not wanting to talk about it. “I thought for sure that it was a bad idea, but I was wrong though, since Malta you kept your word, and you two have become stronger than ever.”

James scoffs, “Doesn't matter. She played me. While you searched my room. its better this way, leave before we completely destroy each other more than we already have.”

Pote takes a sip, “It wasn't her idea, it was mine. She didn't want to believe it was you, but you didn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to trackers. I told her to distract you while I swept the house for bugs. It was as much as my fault as hers. She wasn't fully to be blamed.”

“I can forgive her for that because I have done things in the past that I’m not proud of, but it all comes down to…. that she will never trust me. I can't be with someone that holds back.”

Pote can understand where he is coming from, “I am sorry, but I hope you don't do anything until you hear her out. You leave her like this now with no word, she will shut down completely.”

James leans against the workbench processing everything Pote has told him.

“You’re right, I won't leave until we at least talk.”

Pote finishes off his beer, clapping James on the shoulder, “I hope you stay, I need someone to help keep that loco cabrón away from her.”

James nods his head and hears Pote walk off.

~~

It was almost early morning by the time they returned, Cortez didn't go down easy and George ended up getting really hurt but he did what he said he would do, he ended the Colonel. James was driving back and he had Camila in the truck with him. Isabella wouldn't listen to her mother, and she ran off away from her.

He parked the truck, stopping right in front of Teresa, she stood tall, toe to toe against Camila and He stood by her side as he watched her pull the trigger. Putting an end to Camila once and for all. He knew he should have felt some sympathy for his former boss, but in all honesty she had it coming. The minute she turned on Teresa. He watched as Charger and a couple of guys picked up Camila’s lifeless body, shoving her in the back of a SUV that already had plastic laid in the back of the trunk. He knew he would never see her again, and that made him glad. She was out of their lives for good. She could never hurt Teresa again.

He watches as Teresa hands Pote his gun and walks into the house. He stayed outside for a few more minutes watching as they drove Camila out of his life. He pulled a cigarette out lighting it as he leaned against Pote’s truck. He kept his eyes to the ground until he looked up to see Javier walking up to him.

“Well that's done. Never thought I would see the day when that cold hearted bitch met her maker.”

James nods his head, flicking his cigarette ash. “She had it coming.”

“No doubt. Well I’m off to go back to Juarez for now. If you guys ever need help again, just call. I’ll be back with Boaz once we start to get everything operational.”

He turns and with an outstretched hand, “Good working with you Valdez.” James puts the cigarette out and turns shaking his hand. “You too.”

Javier was turning to leave, “One last word of advice.” He nods to the house. “Work things out with her, because if you walk away from her, you will regret it for the rest of your life.”

James doesn't say anything, he just nods his head and watches Javier walk over to his bike, getting on it and speeding out of Arizona.

James sighs walking slowly into the house, he already knew where Teresa would be. He slowly walked up to the top floor, looking to his left to see Teresa leaning against the balcony. He saw she was smoking. He slowly walks up to her.

“Hey.”

Teresa turns slightly to look at him, “Hey.”

James nods his head in Teresa’s direction, “You smoke?”

“Only when I am stressed. I got to hand it to George he does have the best weed I have tried.”

James lets out a laugh at that. He leans against the balcony next to her not sure what to say. He just watches her take slow, savoring drags.

“Teresa...”

She finishes the last of the joint putting it out on the railing, she turns to face James. “I want to talk, but I don't want to do it here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Pote mentioned that I need a vacation. Why don't you come with me? If after everything you still want to leave, I won't stop you.”

James thinks it over for a few seconds, “Where would you want to go?”

Teresa looks at him smiling softly, “Somewhere warm. I’m thinking Barbados. I haven't been to the beach in years.”

James looks at her returning his own soft smile, sighing “You deserve a break. We both do.”

Teresa looks up at him, trying not to get her hopes up. “Does that mean?”

He nods his head, “We have a lot to talk about, but I am willing to try. If you are?”

Teresa nods her head, “Yes, of course I am.”

James, “Okay you make the reservations, I’ll go pack.” He turns to leave but Teresa stops him.

“James, thank you.”

He nods his head and walks downstairs to go pack a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go


	4. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this it was really a crack-fic until I started on chapter 2, then it grew into an actual story. It's time to put this one to bed and work on the other two. 
> 
> Thank you to Rea, Jess and ben-roll-io for the lovely comments. I write because of you guys.

James was sitting in the shallow end of the crystal blue ocean, his patented aviator sunglasses on, more relaxed than he had been in a long time. He glances to the beach watching as Teresa was laid out on the beach in an all too tempting white string bikini. They had been in Barbados for a total of three days, but not all of it was fun and relaxation. No the private plane ride was all too quiet, each one of them unsure of what to say to the other. Teresa mostly slept on the plane while James stayed awake, thinking about a lot of things.

The first day they got to the rented beach condo was anything but calm, they arrived pretty late in the night and as soon as they got to the condo setting their bags down, it was the final thing that broke the camel's back. There was a lot of yelling and he had to duck as a few of the vases Teresa tried to throw at his head. He accused her of not being able to show emotion, that she was too scared to admit her true feelings. They argued a lot more that night going back and forth about trust and loyalty. He was frustrated as he yelled at how she could never trust him for all the things he had done in the past. He was just about to leave when she mumbled the words he had always wanted to hear from her. She loved him, and that it wasn't only him she couldn't trust. She didn't know how to trust anyone, didn't know how to let anyone fully in. She had started crying and it broke him, he held her as she cried. Through her tear filled eyes he looked down at her and she was the one to pull him all the way down to her and she kissed him. Putting every thought, feeling and emotion behind that one kiss. He had pulled away from her wiping some of her tears admitting he loved her too.

She had pulled him closer, begging him not to leave her. He told her he wasn't going anywhere. They ended up crashing together, reconnecting quickly, with a mess of hands, lips and limbs.

The second day they got there, they had stayed in bed all day. Just enjoying each other’s company making up for all the lost time. They ate fruit all day just lounging in bed with no one to bother them since they turned off their phones, when they got there. They talked about happy memories, sad memories. Things they have always avoided talking about. They were far from being all right, but it was a giant leap in the right direction.

He held her as she slept, seeing how much sleep she had deprived herself of for weeks. He watched her sleep on and off for hours and when she awoke catching him watching her, they would make love and alternate like that the entire day.

They were lounging late at night together finally leaving the bed to sit outside on the porch. They were swaying back and forth as Teresa told him about her plans to bring Tony to Phoenix with them to live. She thought he would disagree, but instead he took her hand as they rocked against the ocean breeze and told her the more the merrier and that he would help her protect the boy with his life.

This makes it to the present day, James relaxing in the sun while he watched the woman he loved, sunning herself while every guy eyed her. He got up walking over to her, practically stalking her like his prey. He falls down besides her alerting her. She pulls off her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses watching as he left kisses along the exposed skin, until he moves up to her neck and finally her lips.

He pulls off his glasses leaning over her to look in her eyes, “Having fun?”

Teresa looks up at him smiling brightly, “The best.” She cups his face in her hand, smoothing her thumb back and forth over his cheek.

“I love you, James.”

He leans down, pecking her lips. “I love you, Teresa.”

He kisses her a few more times before turning over flopping down on the beach blanket, right next to her. He feels her band their hands together as they lay side by side in the sand.

He knew that she still had trust issues, and that she had told him she would work on it. They loved each other, their bond even stronger, now more than ever. That was enough for him. They had 4 more days there, and then they had to get back to Phoenix, after all they had a business to run. Together.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Lets hope we get something like this Thursday. Or at least a little more Javier eye candy. I'm still Team Jeresa! Cant change that, no matter what.
> 
> Love you guys with all my heart, Dee


End file.
